I wish I were you!
by Adamina20
Summary: OMG, OMG! Sasuke and Sakura switched bodies and now... how are they supposed to move on? How can they switch back? What happens when Sakura gets her period? And most of all... whose fault is this? No it's not...! It can't be...! SasukeXSakura REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**YOYOYO guys!**

**A new story! This is gonna be humor humor humor, and is not to be taken seriously!**

**With special thanks to: Mad-Ass, he helped me a lot with the whole idea! THANK YOU!**

**Review please, flames are allowed as long as they are usefull! **

* * *

After a long training with Kakashi, like the good old days, the three sixteen year-olds head home. The sun had already set, so they decided to call it a day. Today's training was over. The three walk the streets alone. Kakashi had gone off to a bar with his other jounin friends. Sakura argues with Naruto about him being stupid again. As always Sasuke just listens and stays quiet. After a few minutes Naruto wishes his two teammates a good night, as he turns left, towards his home. Sasuke and Sakura look at each other for a moment and then turn right. Sakura finds the silence between them uncomfortable, but Sasuke doesn't really notices her presence. When they reach Sakura's house, she says: ''Goodnight, Sasuke-kun.''

He replies with a short nod and moves straight on, oblivious to the green eyes watching his back. In a relaxed pace he walks towards his small apartment, five minutes away from Sakura's. Standing in front of the door, he grabs his keys and unlocks it. Once he's inside he goes straight to bed.

zzzzzzzzz

The raven haired boy mumbles something while sleeping soundly. He's dreaming of someone, he's annoyed.

_Team seven is training in their training area. It's warm, annoyingly warm. He's tired and so warm. Naruto smashes his head from behind. And laughes out loud annoyingly. 'Sasuke-teme!' While hitting him back he snaps: 'You're so annoying' He turns his head back is startled by Sakura's face, only inces away from his own._

_''What are you-''_

_''Sasuke-kun!'' she screeches, with her high shrieking voice. Why was she doing that? She's so close._

_He groans annoyed, placing his hands on his ears. ''Stop yelling, you freak!'' Her face is still annoyingly near his. ''SASUKE-KUN!''_

_''Oi, stop it!'' he tries to push her away with his hand, but finds out he can't. Suddenly his hands are glued to his head._

_''Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!!!!''_

_What the hell is wrong with her? Sakura raises her voice even more, her high voice making her sound like a crazy animal. Her head bumps multiple times to his, her eyes large and unhuman-like._

_''SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!!!'' it just keeps going on and on and on._

''AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!''

He wakes up, shaking, sweating. That awfull high voice of Sakura is still ringing in his mind. His black eyes flinch in horror. He shivers in dismay and tries to shut out the sound.

''How annoying...'' he rubs his temples, and scratches his chin for a second. No, he cannot sleep anymore. Sasuke shakes his head angrily. ''Even in my sleep, she is bothering me. She's so annoying!'' he sits up straight, watching his alarm clock. It says three AM. ''Oh, how am I supposed to sleep like this, when I CAN STILL HEAR HER VOICE!?''

---

Sakura shifts underneath her pinks sheets. Her pink hair messy and her green eyes closed. Yes, the girl is sleeping. She is dreaming, of her prince-charming.

_''Oh Sasuke-kun, do you really find me gorgeous and sexy and pretty.''_

_Sasuke, who is kneeling in front of her, dressed in a shiny armor with a sword attached to his left hip, replies with his deep masculine voice: ''Yes, my sweet cherry blossom. I want to make you mine, forever and ever. I'll protect you with my life, I want you to be with me, forever!''_

_''OH SASUKE-KUN, MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!!!'' Instantly she stands up from her golden throne and jumps towards him, her long pink dress rushing after her. She jumps, attempting to dive into his arms. But she doesn't fall into his arms... hehe nope._ She falls onto the ground, face first. With a shock, followed by a yell, she wakes up, lying on the ground. She whines childishly.

''No, Sasuke-kuuuuuuun.'' Angrily she gets up, and lies down again, wrapping herself tightly in her pink sheets. 'I was having such a nice dream!' she pouts.

Her head hits her pink pillow and softly, after closing her eyes and settling in her bed again, she whispers: ''Okay now Sasuke-kun, where were we?'' She drifts off to where her dream continues.

---

The sun rises, winning it's fight against the moon. Red and orange beams filling Sasuke's room, turning his sheets slightly... pink? He sits up and rubs his eyes. The Uchiha looks around, but he doesn't recognize his surroundings. _W-what is this?_

Sasuke stands, and takes notice of his bed, covered with PINK sheets. ''Where the hell am I?'' he asks out loud, noticing how strange his voice sounds. But his surroundings draw his attention. The room he's in is completely pink. It's a small room, a lot smaller than his own. This room has only one window with pink curtains. There's a brown desk and a large brown closet. A lot of clothes, which aren't his, are scattered over the floor. He also notices two doors, one's open. And it seems to lead to a bathroom he can tell as he leans to the right.

But he doesn't recognize any of this, he has never been here before. Slowly he stands up and starts walking through the room. As he passes the long mirror on the closet's door, his heart nearly stops.

His eyes widen and everything falls in place. ''WHAT THE HEEEELL!''

And how un-Sasuke-like this may sound, he keeps yelling at seeing his un-Sasuke-like appearence in the mirror. Hysterically he runs in circles through the small bedroom. Thoughts run through his mind as he keeps yelling. As he runs out of air, he suddenly stops both yelling and running. Being still scared, he slowly looks into the mirror again, carefully watching himself this time.

''Pink hair... green eyes... NOOOO, I'VE TURNED INTO SAKURA!''

His hands shoot up to his temples as he collapses to his knees. He clutches handsful of long pink hair and shakes his head.

''Is THIS happening because I always call her annoying? Someone ANSWER ME!!''

After a few more minutes of yelling and whining, he calmes down. He looks into the long mirror again, noticing he's only wearing black shorts and a Haruno tanktop. He takes a few deep breaths as he watches himself in the mirror.

''Okay, I need to stay calm, think things out. There must be a logical explanation for this.'' he tells himself. He is almost fascinated when he looks reflection, speaking those words. The girl he sees moves excatly when he's moving. _This can't be me... it cannot be._

He closes his eyes for a moment, shutting al panic and horror out. ''Alright...'' he whispers after a few silent seconds.

''If I'm in her body, then she must be in mine.'' With a sudden move, he opens his green eyes, walks to the window and jumps out into the cool morning air. The man who has now become a woman climbs off the roof, without even thinking of putting shoes or more clothes on. The pink-haired female runs off to the house which once belonged to her.

---

A certain raven haired boy just wakes up and without even opening her eyes, starts peeling of her (or his) clothes. She stumbles into the bathroom, not feeling any different than usual. She rubs her sleepy eyes as she turns the shower on. She walks into her bedroom again and tiredly leans to the wall, waiting for the water to turn hot.

She looks into the mirror across of her and she sees... Sasuke looking at her. Her eyes widen and immediately she stands up straight. Strangely, Sasuke does the same. ''What are you doing here?'' she asks, her voice sounding strangely low as if she had been partying all boy doesn't answer, nnit his lips did move. _Why isn't he wearing a shirt?_ _And since when is my showercurtain blue?_

And then BOOM, the horrible realization strikes her. She realizes that the boy Sasuke, she is seeing in the mirror, is HER! And right then, before Sakura gets the chance to look at herself, or actually... himself more carefully, someone jumps in through the window on her left that isn't supposed to be there. The person jumping into her room, pushes her aside, and causes them both to fall down hard on the floor.

'W-whaaaaat?' Sakura yells with a low male voice.

Sasuke in Sakura's body places his hand on his own body's mouth and watches his own body horrified. Sakura struggles against the girl sitting ontop of her and pushes her easily off her.

''What is going on! Who are you?!'' she yells after slapping the hand away. Looking at her body now sitting across of her. The pink haired girl pulls her hand back and a strange looks finds it's way to her face.

''S-Sakura?'' the girl asks the boy.

''Yes, wh- wh-who are you?'' the boy's bottomlip trembles.

''It's me Sasuke!'' the jade eyed girl responds.

''S-Sasuke-k-k-kun?'' her now black eyes wide in disbelief. They both stand, and look at eachother. Sakura inside a man's body, black eyes, messy black raven hair... naked. And Sasuke inside a woman's body, pink strands, red top, green eyes.

Yup there sure is something strange going on!

* * *

**SORRY to end chapter 1 already, but I really have no time to make it longer! I promise I update next week and I PROMISE to make it longer!!!!**

**  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a little longer than expected... Well here it is, chapter 2!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to a friend of mine, I won't write his name, because I'm sure he will not appreciate it...**

**I'm kinda mad at him because I'm not allowed to talk to him for about a WHOLE week. But I'm sure he is missing me, although he is too scared to tell me!**

**He really is mean... and perverted...**

**There is no doubt that he will read this... fuck!!**

**ENJOY! **

_**(as you can see, When I write like: Sakura scratches her head (or something) I mean that Sasuke in SAKURA's body scratches his head. You know?)**_

* * *

They looked at each other for a long moment. But then Sakura (actually Sasuke) breaks the silence. ''Please pull on some clothes...''

''A-ah... yeah sure!'' the boy looks around ''Where is your closet?'' The girl points at a door, and sees his own body walk to it. One minute later they both sit down on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke fully dressed now, and Sakura nearly.

''So, Sakura... '' the girl starts ''Do you have any idea how this might have happened?''

The boy scoffs ''How should I know? Maybe it's evil Itachi who wants to make your life even more miserable... Oh, no wait! I bet it was Ino, she is ALWAYS jealous of me-.''

''Seriously, do you really think that a person could do this?'' Sakura cuts the boy off. The boys only shrugs. ''I guess so...''

''Oh god! Come on, we're going to tell Kakashi!'' the girl says and stands.

''Are you crazy!'' The boy pulls her down again. ''I mean, he would make fun of me, because I'm like... and you are like... He would tell Naruto and Lee and Neji and EVERYONE! We can't tell him!'

''Alright alright, stop yelling! - Sigh - What do you suggest?''

The boy thinks about that for a moment, while pulling his knees up to his chest. ''Let's keep it a secret, at least until we find out some more about this...''

''I can't believe this is happening!' the girl shakes her head ''How are we supposed to go on today's mission?''

Sasuke's eyes widen. ''We have a mission today? Oh god, oh god. I'm going to die, really I am. Oh no wait, I'm not... Please just kill me, I don't want to move on like a boy! OH GOD I'M A GUY!''

'Shut up!' the girl yells and smacks the back of the boy's head. Luckily he shuts up.

''Please Sakura, get that ugly pout off my face.'' The girl sighs again, rolling her eyes.

''Come on, we just have to make the best out of it for now. I pretend to be you and you pretend to be me. So you have to call me Sakura now, and I'll call you Sasuke okay?''

The boy nods, his head hanging low in defeat.

''Just get a shower and I'll go to your house again and dress up. We'll meet at the brigde, okay?''

Sakura noticed Sasuke's face brightening after mentioning getting a shower. ''Please Sakura, errr I mean Sasuke, don't... look... my body...'' The boy looks up at Sakura, head cocking to the left.

''Just don't do anything perverted to my body okay, then I won't either.'' the girl walks to the window.

''Wait... NOOOO you can't undress yourself!'' The boy shouts and holds the girl's wrist.

She rolls her eyes again. ''Come one, Sak... Sasuke, this isn't the time to be prudish!''

The boy lets go of her wrist and starts whining about how horrible and hard his (or actually her=P) life is. Sakura however, doesn't listen and takes this chance to jump out the window. Still bare feeted, she runs to her temporary home, or so she hopes.

---

When Sakura arrives at the bridge, dressed in the outfit Sakura usually wears and a fully packed rucksack, Sasuke isn't there yet. Kakashi is absent too of course. But Naruto is, as always perfectly on time. The blue eyed boy looks up. ''SAKURA-CHAN!'' he yells happily.

''God, stop yelling, baka!''

''Ah, gomen gomen!'' he smiles and looks around for other teammates. The girl leans to the fence next to Naruto and watches his face carefully. _Okay it seems he hasn't noticed anything strange yet... good._

''Ohayo!'' Both heads turn into Sasuke's direction, who is running to them, smiling happily, very un-sasuke-like. Sakura rolls her eyes.

''Tsk teme, what's with all that enthusiasm? Did you get laid or something?'' Naruto raises his brow at Sasuke. Sasuke drops his bag and blushes slightly. _Oh right, gotta act like Sasuke._

Immediately he pulls himself together and gives an obviously fake annoyed look.

'Shut up you idiot! Do you want me to beat you up or something? Huh, is that what you want? You wanna fight? Bring it on!' She cracks her knuckles and spits on the ground. _That __is__ a guy thing... right?_

Naruto just stares at him, his jaw dropping, his face in disbelieve. ''What's wrong with you all of a sudden?''

_Great, I managed to seem normal, but she is totally ruining it! _Sasuke opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Sakura.

''Naruto let him be, he's probably grumpy or something.'' she tries to save the situation. And right when Naruto wants to respond to that, he is cut off by an appearing Kakashi. Their sensei poofs next to Sakura and greets with a simple 'yo' and a waves of his hand. Luckily Naruto is distracted and points his finger accusingly,

''You're LATE! AGAIN!'' he yells and then they all look at Sakura. Obviously expecting something...

''What? OH RIGHT!... Yeah you really are late, sensei. You should be ashamed of yourself!'' _Alright that wasn't really convincing..._

''Or something...?'' She looks at Sasuke, but he only raises an eyebrow at her and shakes his head in disapproval.

Naruto and Kakashi send her a confused look, but then shrug her late response off.

''Okay are you guys ready to leave?'' Kakashi asks his small team. They all nod and follow Kakashi towards the large gates of Konoha.

''S-Sakura... you have somthing on your butt! It looks red...'' Sakura turns around, watching Naruto with a questioning look. Kakashi taps her on the shoulder from behind. ''Naruto's right... you're bleeding.''

''What?!''

Sakura tries to look at her back, but fails. She madly turns around in circles trying so hard to look at her rear.

''Noooooo!!'' Sasuke runs at her, jumping in front of her rear, blocking it from Kakashi and Naruto's sight. Sakura turns around and they all look at Sasuke, surprise visible in their eyes.

''Ahahahaha errr... Sakura, did you happen to forget something today?'' he looks at the girl meaningfully, trying to make clear to her that she should pretend along.

But she's oblivious to the whole situation and shakes her head. ''Nope''

Sasuke sweatdrops and tries again. ''Well urg, ahaha... so you didn't forget today's your coughperiodcough!''

Her eyes widen big time. ''WHAT?! I mean...uh yeaaah, I'll be right back!'' She starts running towards the nearest bathrooms, aka her home. Leaving her team behind. Kakashi and Naruto both frown.

''How come you had to remind her?'' Naruto asks him.

He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. ''Well, uh you know. He... I mean SHE always forgets everything...! We all know Sakura! Ahahaha, right?''

They both look at him questioning, brows raising. ''No actually she doesn't... ever. She always brought me spare kunais, because she knew I would forget them.'' Naruto remembers. They look at the boy again, waiting for his response, but he just scratches the back of his head again. ''Oh I remem... I mean... errr... She did?''

''Yeah she d--''

''Sasuke!!!!!!'' Sakura yells from the distance, cutting naruto off.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder. ''Coming! Sorry, gotta go!'' he runs after Sakura.

Sasuke whipes away some sweatdrops and sighs deeply. _That was close... too close._

''What's wrong?'' He asks as he caught up with the girl. Sakura in Sasuke's body noticed that being a boy made her a lot faster and also stronger, and that was something she really needed to get used to.

''How do I deal with having a period?'' the girl asks him. They stand in front of Sakura's house.

''Alright uhh, do not... I repeat, DO NOT use tampons! You got that?!'' the boy yell and the girl only nods in respons.

''Just use one of those napkins in the bathroom, just stick it in your panties. Don't forget to put on some clean ones. And a clean skirt as well. Also pack some in your rucksack.'' he chatters.

''Yeah yeah yeah!'' The girl goes inside.

---

They had to travel to Suna-Gakure, it would take two long days. Luckily the first part of their journey is in the woods, the desert is still far away. The sun begins to set after a whole day of walking. Both Sasuke and Sakura tried to stay quiet and not talking to anyone.

Kakashi stops after and decides that they would set up their tents at this chosen spot. A small clearing in the middle of the woods.

''Okay Sasuke, go fill our water bottles at the river a few miles ahead, Naruto please set up our tents. And Sakura--''

''She comes with me!'' Sasuke yells hysterically and roughly pulls Sakura's arm, disappearing into the bushes. ''But...!'' she protests before being dragging along completely.

Naruto's eyes narrow. ''There is something very strange going one between those two.'' Kakashi looks at the blonde and agrees, his visible eye slightly narrowed.

---

''You know you shouldn't keep drawing attention to us all the time.'' she snaps annoyed when they stop at a safe distance. ''What is it now? You can't fill those bottles by yourself?''

''No of course that's not it! I... I... humhumhum'' he mumbles something. The girl sighs, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

''Speak up, will you!''

''Alright, alright! I... need to pee!''

Her eyes widen. ''This is crazy! You don't know how to pee?'' He shakes his head, a horrified look on his face.

''Well, then how did you do it this morning?''

He laughs emberassed. ''You sure you want to now?''

''Damn it Sakura, just safe it! Alright I'll instruct you. Open your pants, grab it and--''

''WAIT! You want me to touch it?!''

She smacks her own head. ''Of course, how else did you plan on doing this?''

''Well... I CAN'T DO IT!'' he shrieks.

'' - SIGH - ''

''You do it for me!''

''WHAT?!'' she screams, her eyes widen big time. ''You can't be serious!''

''Yes I am, please! Just this once!'' he pleads.

''No!!''

''PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?'' he looks at her with big puppy-eyes.

Another big annoyed sigh. ''Alright, but just THIS once! And stop looking at me like that. You are ruining my face.'' (A/N ku ku ku vain little sasuke!!)

She steps closer to Sasuke, mumbling: ''I can't believe I'm doing this!'' The girl quickly opens his zipper. With a flinching eye she reaches inside his pants and at that precise moment they hear a voice.

''Sasuke, Sakura are you-- Oh my GOD!'' they look up and see the shocked face of ther sensei. His only visible eyes is widened to the maximum. Sakura withdraws her hand immediately and yells: ''Wait wait wait, it's not what it looks like!''

A moment Kakashi's jaw drops to the floor, but then he recollects himself. ''Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted something.''

''N-no no no, it's n-'' Sasuke starts.

''Oh wait, don't tell me the details here! I mean COME ON! I'll just leave you two alone.'' he winks at Sasuke and mouths 'Go for it' before he leaves. When Kakashi left, Sakura turns around very slowly and looks very, very angry at Sasuke, who blushes a deep shade of red.

''You really are annoying... Come let's go ''fill the bottles''. It's what we were supposed to do anyway.''

''B-but I still need to pee...''

- Death Glare -

''Alright I'll hold it.'' he replies quickly. They both head on to the river and fill the bottles.

''You know, I'm not the only one who draws the attention to us!'' he mumbles, while filling a water bottle.

''Yes you are.'' Sakura answers irritatedly.

''Say what?!''

''I wasn't the one who started yelling when we found out I was having my period!'' she yells, dodging a watter bottle thrown by the boy.

''God I HATE THIS! I hate YOU!'' The boy starts. ''You are always blaming me for everything!'' he stamps his foot.

''I'm not. It only seems true, because you just do a lot of things wrong lately.'' she responds, obviously not losing her calmth.

''I don't believe this! Just shut up, fucking asshole!''

Sakura closes her water bottle and turns around. ''Just come along... Sasuke. And be quiet.''

Fume comes out of Sasuke ears. But then he sighs deeply and then decides that there is nothing else he can do other than following her. So he does.

---

When the boy and the girl arrive at their small camp, with all water bottles filled, they see Naruto fixing a fire and Kakashi scratching the back of his head, while looking at only TWO tents. When he hears his two students, he turns around, his eye in a crinkle. ''Ah Sasuke, Sakura there you are.'' His smile seems a little bit too friendly to them both.

''It seems we only have two tents, but we kno-..''

''What do you MEAN, there are one two tents?!'' Sasuke yells at the man standing lazy in front of him (or her^^). He chuckles and waves in apology ''Sorry...Well, there is nothing we can do about that now. But I'm sure you two would like to share a tent.'' he winks at Sasuke, meaningfully.

''WHAT?'' Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke yell at the same time. Kakashi, caught a bit off guard by his student yelling, answers:

''Well I mean you were busy doi--''

''STOP IT!'' Sakura suddenly yells. ''Shut up! STFU!! We'll share the damned tent! Just shut up!''

Kakashi smiles and raises his hand in apology, a bit startled by Sakura's sudden outburst.

''Alright, got it.''

* * *

**Alright hope you liked it! I'll try to update sooner, but I'm really busy :(**

**Tell me if I made some grammar errors! **

**REVIEW!!**

**(special thanks to mad ass!)**

**Also, I COULD make this a SakuSasu story, but that it doesn't have to be that way. I could do another pairing... maybe SakuNeji or InoSasu?**

**Just give me suggestions and I'll make a poll!**

**For now, I'll just stick to the SakuSasu story!**


End file.
